Nicht allein
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Weechester... Wenn die Last auf den Schultern zu groß wird - Dean alleine mit seinen Sorgen und Gedanken inmitten einer stürmischen Nacht.


Diese OS war und ist speziell **für Jeanny** …_hugs._..sie durfte sich etwas wünschen und mir dazu drei Worte vorgeben, die Verwendung finden sollten: das waren Holzbrett, Schal und Strom, gemischt zu einer Sammy-hurt-story. Dein Wunsch war mir Befehl Süße ;D.

Viel Spaß

Liebe Grüße Leila

* * *

_Disclaimer: Wieder verdiene ich nichts mit den Worten oder Personen darin, möchte ich auch gar nicht, (gehört eh alles Master Kripke ;)) mir reicht es völlig, wenn ich ein paar Leser erfreuen konnte._

* * *

**"Nicht allein …"**

Ein lautes Prasseln war an dem kleinen Fenster des Motelzimmers zu hören. Der Wind peitschte den Regen zornig dagegen, beinahe als versuchte er, die Scheibe zu durchbrechen und seine frostigen Finger in den kleinen Raum zu strecken. Dunkle Schatten rekelten sich an der Wand, tanzende Dämonen aus dem Licht der gelegentlich vorbeifahrenden Autos, die mit ihren grellen Scheinwerfern die viel zu dunkle Nacht erhellten. Mehr Licht gab es nicht, denn der Strom war dank des Sturmes, der vor der Tür wütete, schon vor Stunden ausgefallen und hatte sie in der Finsternis alleine zurück gelassen.

Dean hatte nach einigem Suchen immerhin eine einzelne Kerze auftreiben können, unpassend nur, dass er anscheinend gerade jetzt die Streichhölzer verloren hatte, die sonst immer sicherheitshalber in seiner Hosentasche waren.

Eine ihrer Regeln - und wenn sein Dad das heraus fand, gab es mit Sicherheit wieder Ärger. Ein dicker mulmiger Klumpen regte sich in seinem Inneren und in seinem Bauch zog sich alles unangenehm zusammen, alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, erklären zu müssen, wie er _schon wieder_ jämmerlich versagt hatte; zweimal in nur einem Monat.

Aber viel, viel schlimmer war, dass Sammy krank zu werden schien. Dean hatte ja versucht aufzupassen, immer darauf zu achten, dass sein kleiner Bruder warm angezogen war, nie ohne Jacke raus ging oder nachts ordentlich zugedeckt war …

Dad hatte ihm befohlen, auf ihren Jüngsten acht zu geben, aber schon wieder hatte er es nicht hin bekommen, den Befehl zu befolgen ... _Mist_.

Den dicken Kloß im Hals mühsam wieder runter schluckend – wie konnte ihm schlecht sein, wenn er doch nichts gegessen hatte – zog er sich die dünne Decke etwas höher über seine Schulter und warf einen kurzen Blick neben sich. Sam lag dicht an seiner Seite eingerollt, dick eingemurmelt in Schal und Pullover, zwei paar Socken und zwei paar Trainingshosen. Dean hatte ihm kurzerhand seine eigenen noch darüber gezogen, denn eines kam nicht in Frage, dass Sammy fror. Er selber war egal, er war es gewohnt, er war nicht wichtig, alles, was zählte, lag hier neben ihm, die Wangen vom beginnenden Fieber leicht gerötet und pfeifend wie Onkel Bobbys kaputter Wasserkessel.

Was sollte er nur tun? Die Heizung war mit dem Strom gegangen, das Geld zu knapp, um Medikamente zu kaufen und Dad nun schon vier Tage weg.

Dean schluckte erneut, blinzelte, schluckte wieder, ehe ihm schließlich die ersten Tränen begannen über das Gesicht hinunter zu laufen - still und einsam … in diesen Momenten gab es einen heimlichen Wunsch, den er hatte, jedes Mal, wenn er sich so alleine und hilflos fühlte, wenn er Angst hatte und die Last auf seinen Schultern zu viel war …

Ein tiefer Seufzer.

Er dachte zurück an Wärme und Geborgenheit, dachte zurück an längst vergangene Zeiten, dachte an seine Mutter, den Engel seiner viel zu kurzen Kindheit.

Ein kurzes Schniefen, dann wischte er sich grob mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers über das Gesicht und seine Tränen damit beschämt zur Seite. Schwäche war nichts für einen Winchester, wieder etwas, wobei er versagt hatte. Noch ein Schluchzer, der ihm halb in der Kehle stecken blieb, bei dem Versuch, ihn ergebnislos zurück zu drängen und mehr heiße Tränen auf viel zu kalter Haut.

„Bitte hilf mir _Mom_ … ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

Aber es blieb still - wie jedes Mal.

Einsam und erschöpft rollte sich Dean neben seinem Bruder zusammen, kuschelte sich dicht an den kleinen Körper und fand zumindest dort den Trost, den er brauchte, als eine Hand, die seine suchte und sich an ihn klammerte. Solange sie beide zusammen waren, war alles gut, solange Sammy nur bei ihm war, würde er alles überstehen. Ein letzter Blick zu Seite zum dem abgenutzten Holzbrett, das als Regal an die Wand geschraubt war und auf dem jetzt sein Messer lag, griffbereit, um seinen Bruder im Ernstfall um jeden Preis zu schützen.

Er würde nicht weiter versagen …

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sank er allmählich hinab in den Schlaf; ganz kurz, bevor alles um ihn herum verblasste, glaubte er die warmen Lippen seiner Mutter auf der Stirn zu spüren.

_„Schlaft gut meine Engel …ich werde immer bei euch sein." _

**_~sss~_**

- Nur eine Erinnerung -


End file.
